List of boxing sextuple champions
A sextuple champion in boxing refers to a boxer who has won world titles in six different categories of weight. Recognition Major sanctioning bodies There is some dispute on which sanctioning body is considered "major" enough to award championships. The "Big 4" sanctioning bodies are always included. They are arranged in order of foundation: *World Boxing Association (WBA) - founded in 1921 *World Boxing Council (WBC) - founded in 1963 *International Boxing Federation (IBF) - founded in 1976 *World Boxing Organization (WBO) - founded in 1988 ''The Ring'' The Ring, boxing's most respected magazine that was founded in 1922, has its own version of lineal championship and began awarding championship belts in 1922. The Lineal Champion is also known as the true champion of the division. The Ring Champion holds the linear reign to the throne, the man who beat the man. The Ring stopped giving belts to world champions in the 1990s but began again in 2002. In 2002, The Ring attempted to clear up the confusion regarding world champions by creating a championship policy. It echoed many critics' arguments that the sanctioning bodies in charge of boxing championships had undermined the sport by pitting undeserving contenders against undeserving "champions", and forcing the boxing public to see mismatches for so-called "world championships". The Ring attempted to clear up the confusion regarding world champions by creating a championship policy that is "intended to reward fighters who, by satisfying rigid criteria, can justify a claim as the true and only world champion in a given weight class." The Ring claims to be more authoritative and open than the sanctioning bodies' rankings, with a page devoted to full explanations for ranking changes. A fighter pays no sanctioning fees to defend or fight for the title at stake, contrary to practices of the sanctioning bodies. Furthermore, a fighter cannot be stripped of the title unless he loses, decides to move to a different weight division, or retires. There are currently only two ways that a boxer can win The Ring's title: defeat the reigning champion; or win a box-off between the magazine's number-one and number-two rated contenders (or, sometimes, number-one and number-three rated). A vacant Ring championship is filled when the number-one contender in a weight-division battles the number-two contender or the number-three contender (in cases where The Ring determines that the number-two and number-three contenders are close in abilities and records). The Ring's championship policy has gained the acceptance of television outlets in North America such as ESPN and, to an extent, HBO; it has also been mentioned by the BBC in the United Kingdom. ''Lineal'' Lineal, the lineal championship awarded to the boxers who earned their lineal status anywhere between the 1990s to 2002, when The Ring stopped giving belts to world champions. The Ring champion is not necessarily the Lineal Champion. Minor sanctioning bodies The minor sanctioning bodies are sometimes included. They are: International Boxing Organization (IBO), International Boxing Association (IBA), International Boxing Council (IBC), International Boxing Board (IBB), International Boxing League (IBL), International Boxing Union (IBU), Global Boxing Association (GBA), Global Boxing Council (GBC), Global Boxing Federation GBF, Global Boxing Organization (GBO), Global Boxing Union (GBU), National Boxing Association (NBA), Transcontinental World Boxing Association (TWBA), Universal Boxing Association (UBA), Universal Boxing Council (UBC), Universal Boxing Federation (UBF), Universal Boxing Organization (UBO), UNIBOX UNIBOX, United States Boxing Council (USBC), World Athletic Association (WAA), World Boxing Board (WBB), World Boxing Championship Committee (WBCC), World Boxing Empire (WBE), World Boxing Foundation (WBF), World Boxing Institute (WBI), World Boxing League (WBL), World Boxing Network (WBN), World Boxing Union (WBU), World Cup of Boxing (WCOB), World Junior Boxing Federation (WJBF), World Tournament Boxing Federation (WTBF) and the World United Boxing Association (WUBA). Note: *The International Boxing Association (IBA) is not to be confused with the International Boxing Association (AIBA), a French acronym for Association Internationale de Boxe Amateur, which sanctions amateur matches. * The National Boxing Association (NBA) was established in 1984 and is not to be confused with the original National Boxing Association that was established in 1921 and changed its name to World Boxing Association (WBA) in 1962. Group of Sextuple Champions The following are the lists of boxers who have won six different titles in six unprecedentedly different categories of weight. In boxing, sextuple champions are just few boxers who has won world titles or belts in the incredible record of six different weight classes or divisions. List of Boxing Sextuple or Six Division Champions — Major Titles This list is credited for boxers who have won championships in boxing from major sanctioning bodies and The Ring. Example: Oscar De La Hoya won his first belt at 130 pounds, later he captured the 135 crown, he got the 140 belt, the 147 title, moved up to win the 154 category and he finally won the 160 world title. Manny Pacquiao has also won world titles in six different categories. On November 13, 2010, Pacquiao won his eighth boxing championship by defeating Antonio Margarito, making him the only professional boxer in history to win eight titles in different weight classes. List of Sextuple Champions (long) — Major Titles (1) Oscar De La Hoya (USA); Belts: 130, 135, 140, 147, 154 & 160 *1st Title: 130 WBO Super Featherweight Title / 1994-03-05 / Jimmy Bredahl / CA, USA / TKO 10 12 (1 successful defense) *2nd Title: 135 vacant WBO Lightweight Title / 1995-02-18 / John-John Molina / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (6 successful defenses) *3rd Title: 140 Lineal and WBC Light Welterweight Title / 1996-06-07 / Julio César Chávez / NV, USA / TKO 4 12 (1 successful defense) *4th Title: 147 Lineal and WBC Welterweight Title / 1997-04-12 / Pernell Whitaker / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (7 successful defenses) *5th Title: 154 WBC Light Middleweight Title / 2001-06-23 / Javier Castillejo / NV, USA / UD 12 12 *5th Title: 154 The Ring Junior Middleweight Title / 2002-09-14 / Fernando Vargas / NV, USA / TKO 11 12 (2 successful defenses) *6th Title: 160 WBO Middleweight Title / 2004-06-05 / Felix Sturm / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (1 successful defenses) (2) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140, 147 & 154 *1st Title: 112 Lineal and WBC Flyweight Title / 1998-12-04 / Chatchai Sasakul / Phuttamonthon, Thailand / KO 8 12 (1 consecutives) *2nd Title: 122 IBF Super Bantamweight Title / 2001-06-23 / Lehlohonolo Ledwaba / Nevada, USA / TKO 6 12 (4 consecutives) *3rd Title: 126 The Ring Featherweight Title / 2003-11-15 / Marco Antonio Barrera / Texas, USA / TKO 11 12 (2 consecutives) *4th Title: 130 The Ring and WBC Super Featherweight Title / 2008-03-15 / Juan Manuel Márquez / Nevada, USA / SD 12 12 (vacates) *5th Title: 135 WBC Lightweight Title / 2008-06-28 / David Díaz / Nevada, USA / TKO 9 12 (vacates) *6th Title: 140 The Ring Light Welterweight Title / 2009-05-02 / Ricky Hatton / Nevada, USA / KO 2 12 (vacates) List of Sextuple Champions (short) — Major Titles *(1) Oscar De La Hoya (USA); Belts: 130, 135, 140, 147, 154, & 160 (2004-06-05) *(2) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140 (2009-05-02), 147 & 154 List of Boxing Sextuple Champions — Minor + Major Titles This list is credited for boxers who have won championships in boxing from major or minor sanctioning bodies. The first column of the extreme left (Major titles only) refers to championships won from only major boxing entities such the WBC, WBA, IBF, WBO and The Ring. The second column of the extreme left (minor and major titles) refers to any championships won from professional 'minor' boxing associations that are not yet well respected by the general boxing fan or public at 'world' level. Thomas Hearns is really the first man to win titles in six (6) different categories but his problem is that his Cruiserweight 'world' belt is from a 'minor' boxing organization, and people do not recognize his Cruiseweight title from the WBU. List of Sextuple Champions (long) — Minor + Major Titles (N/A)(1) Thomas Hearns (USA); Belts: 147, 154, 175, 160 & 168 *1st Title: 147 WBA Welterweight Title / 1980-08-02 / Pipino Cuevas / MI, USA / TKO 2 15 (3 successful defenses) *2nd Title: 154 WBC Super Welterweight Title / 1982-12-03 / Wilfred Benítez / MI, USA / UD15 15 (3 successful defenses) *3rd Title: 175 WBC Light Heavyweight Title / 1987-03-07 / Dennis Andries / Detroit, USA / TKO 10 12 (Vacates) *4th Title: 160 WBC Middleweight Title / 1987-10-29 / Juan D. Roldán / NV, USA / KO 4 12 *5th Title: 168 vacant WBO Super Middleweight Title / 1988-11-04 / James Kinchen / NV, USA / MD 12 12 *6th Title: 200 vacant WBU Cruiserweight Title / 1995-03-31 / Lenny LaPaglia / Michigan, USA / TKO 1 12 (N/A)(2) Héctor Camacho (PR); Belts: 130, 135 & 140 *1st Title: 130 WBC Super Featherweight Title / 1983-08-07 / Rafael Limón / San Juan, Puerto Rico / TKO 5 12 (2 consecutive) *2nd Title: 135 WBC Lightweight Title / 1985-08-10 / José L. Ramírez / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (2 consecutive) *3rd Title: 140 WBO Light Welterweight Title / 1989-03-06 / Ray Mancini / NV, USA / SD 12 12 (2 consecutive) *4th Title: 147 IBC Welterweight Title / 1995-01-14 / Todd Foster / NJ, USA / TKO 4 12 *5th Title: 160 vacant IBC Middleweight Title / 1996-06-22 / Roberto Durán / NJ, USA / UD 12 12 *6th Title: 154 vacant IBC Light Middleweight Title / 1998-08-11 / Tony Menefee / FL, USA / UD 12 12 (1)(3) Oscar De La Hoya (USA); Belts: 130, 135, 140, 147, 154 & 160 *1st Title: 130 WBO Super Featherweight Title / 1994-03-05 / Jimmy Bredahl / CA, USA / TKO 10 12 (1 successful defense) *2nd Title: 135 vacant WBO Lightweight Title / 1995-02-18 / John-John Molina / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (6 successful defenses) *3rd Title: 140 Lineal and WBC Light Welterweight Title / 1996-06-07 / Julio César Chávez / NV, USA / TKO 4 12 (1 successful defense) *4th Title: 147 Lineal and WBC Welterweight Title / 1997-04-12 / Pernell Whitaker / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (7 successful defenses) *5th Title: 154 WBC Light Middleweight Title / 2001-06-23 / Javier Castillejo / NV, USA / UD 12 12 *5th Title: 154 The Ring Junior Middleweight Title / 2002-09-14 / Fernando Vargas / NV, USA / TKO 11 12 (2 successful defenses) *6th Title: 160 WBO Middleweight Title / 2004-06-05 / Felix Sturm / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (1 successful defenses) (N/A)(4) James Toney (USA); Belts: 160, 168, 190 & 210 *1st Title: 160 IBC World Middleweight Title / 1990-06-27 / Ricardo Bryant / MI, USA / TKO 4 12 *2nd Title: 168 IBF Super Middleweight Title / 1993-02-13 / Iran Barkley / NV, USA / TKO 10 12 (3 consecutive) *3rd Title: 175 WBU Light Heavyweight Title / 1996-08-09 / Fred Delgado / CA, USA / TKO 5 12 (3 consecutive) *4th Title: 190 vacant WBU cruiserweight Title / 1997-02-22 / Mike McCallum / CT, USA / UD 12 12 *5th Title: 210 vacant IBA Super Cruiserweight Title / 2001-03-29 / Saul Montana / Michigan, USA / TKO 2 12 *6th Title: Hvy vacant IBA Heavyweight Title / 2004-09-23 / Rydell Booker / CA, USA / UD 12 12 (2)(5) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140, 147 & 154 *1st Title: 112 Lineal and WBC Flyweight Title / 1998-12-04 / Chatchai Sasakul / Phuttamonthon, Thailand / KO 8 12 (1 consecutives) *2nd Title: 122 IBF Super Bantamweight Title / 2001-06-23 / Lehlohonolo Ledwaba / Nevada, USA / TKO 6 12 (4 consecutives) *3rd Title: 126 The Ring Featherweight Title / 2003-11-15 / Marco Antonio Barrera / Texas, USA / TKO 11 12 (2 consecutives) *4th Title: 130 The Ring and WBC Super Featherweight Title / 2008-03-15 / Juan Manuel Márquez / Nevada, USA / SD 12 12 (vacates) *5th Title: 135 WBC Lightweight Title / 2008-06-28 / David Díaz / Nevada, USA / TKO 9 12 (vacates) *6th Title: 140 The Ring Light Welterweight Title / 2009-05-02 / Ricky Hatton / Nevada, USA / KO 2 12 (vacates) List of Sextuple Champions (short) — Minor + Major Titles *(N/A)(1) Thomas Hearns (USA); Belts: 147, 154, 175, 160, 168 & 200 (1995-03-31) *(N/A)(2) Héctor Camacho (PR); Belts: 130, 135, 140, 147, 160 & 154 (1998-08-11) *(1)(3) Oscar De La Hoya (USA); Belts: 130, 135, 140, 147, 154, & 160 (2004-06-05) *(N/A)(4) James Toney (USA); Belts: 160, 168, 175, 190, 210 & Hvy (2004-09-23) *(2)(5) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140 (2009-05-02), 147 & 154 Sextuple Champions that skipped weight divisions *(2)(5) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140 (2009-05-02) & 147 — Pacquiao skipped the super flyweight (115) and bantamweight (118) divisions. Sextuple Champions that won titles in other multiple divisions Some fighters of this group or club were not sastified to win just the incredible milestone of championships in six different weight divisions but to reach immortality in seven other different divisions or categories. The multiple champions who won titles in: *Seven divisions are called Septuple Champions (see the List of boxing septuple champions; and *Eight divisions are called Octuple Champions (see the List of boxing octuple champions). See also *List of current world boxing champions *List of boxing triple champions *List of boxing quadruple champions *List of boxing quintuple champions *List of boxing septuple champions *Octuple champion *List of The Ring world champions *List of WBA world champions *List of WBC world champions *List of IBF world champions *List of WBO world champions *List of IBO world champions *Ring Magazine pound for pound External links *Boxrec.com *Boxing Records *Saddoboxing *[http://www.ringtv.com/ The Ring] *Yahoo - Boxing *IBHOF *Cyberboxingzone References Category:Boxing 6 6